Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-119244 discloses an inhibitor switch that is disposed on a vehicular automatic transmission and is used for detection of a selection range of a shift lever.
The inhibitor switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-119244 is provided with a movable board that moves back and forth in an axis line direction in association with an operation of the shift lever, a pole board on a surface of which a fixed contact point is exposed, the surface facing the movable board, and a movable contact point that is disposed on the facing surface of the movable board to the pole board.
In the pole board, the fixed contact point comprises a plurality of fixed contact points that are disposed to be spaced in a direction perpendicular to the axis line direction. The movable contact point has contact pieces the number of which is the same as the number of the fixed contact points, and each of the contact pieces resiliently makes pressure-contact with the surface of the pole board in a facing direction of the movable board and the pole board.
In the inhibitor switch, a combination of the movable contact point and the fixed contact point to come in contact with each other through the movable contact point changes with a position of the movable board in the axis line direction.
The inhibitor switch outputs a signal that differs depending upon the combination of the movable contact point and the fixed contact point to come in contact with each other through the movable contact point.
The inhibitor switch is provided with a connector terminal, and a harness extending from a side of an unillustrated control device is connected to the connector terminal.
In the control device, the selection range of the shift lever is specified based upon a signal that is input from a side of the inhibitor switch.